Friends from the past
by xlaurenme2x
Summary: Monica, Rachel and Shelagh and been friends since school. It’s Shelagh and Patrick’s wedding and Shelagh invites her past friends and ends up getting alot closer with them. Xoxo


Friends From The Past

It's Shelagh and Patrick's wedding in two weeks, they had decided to have a big wedding with friends and family. Patrick had invited friends from medical school who he had keep in touch with, friends of the family and of course he invited family. Shelagh had invited the Nonnatus family, childhood friends, family friends and family. Timothy is coming out of hospital the next day, so they have to get everything sorted before he got out.

"Shelagh, is there any other people you want to invite?" Patrick asked Shelagh while they ate dinner.

"I am not s..." She paused as she went through names in her head. "Wait there is one person, that I can think of."

"Ok we have a couple more invitations left so we can sort that out after we finish eating." Patrick informed Shelagh as they were coming to the end of their meal.

Xox

About an hour later, Shelagh and Patrick had finished eating, plates had been washed and they were sitting down on the sofa when the phone rang.

Patrick went to answer the phone. Shelagh started to write out the invitation, to one of her old friends from high school, Monica Geller she is American but she was raised in Aberdeen, after high school she went to live in New York. When Patrick came back in he had been called out to the London, after he had seen to the patient he would go and see Tim.

"Shelagh I need to go to the London, there's been an emergency. I will go and see Tim after." He announced as he entered the room.

"Ok, send Tim my love." She paused one more. " Patrick. Do we have anymore invitations? I just thought of someone else."

"Yes I believe we do . I will go get it for you and then be on my way." He replied as he walked out of the room.

He gave Shelagh the invitation. "Here who is it for?" He asked.

"Rachel Green from high school myself, her and Monica were all best friends." She smiles when she said that they were best friends and so did Patrick. Patrick headed for the door to get his coat and bag. He came back in the living room and kissed Shelagh's head. "Bye dearest."

"Bye sweetheart. I will be back as soon as I can." He left for the London.

Xox

2 hours later, Patrick was still not back and it was now 10 o'clock. Shelagh was thinking and she decided to call Monica's because it would be 6 in New York.

She went to the phone and dialed the Monica's apartment.

"Hello Geller-Bing residents, how can I help you?" An unrecognised voice came through the phone.

"Hello, I am calling for Monica Geller." Shelagh replied.

"Yes let me get her, may I ask who is calling?" The voice questioned.

"Yes this Shelagh." Shelagh spoke.

The lady put Shelagh on hold an sent to get Monica.

"Shelagh?" Monica's voice announced through the phone.

"Hello Monica, I was calling to see if you and Rachel would be able to come to my wedding in two weeks, I have sent out invitations but I thought I should just call anyway." Shelagh questioned.

"Of course we will!" Monica answered excitedly

"You can bring anyone you want!" Shelagh said excitedly because she would be able to see her high school best friends.

They ended up talking for an hour, Monica had told Shelagh that she is engaged as as well and she was getting married May 15th. They caught up on how their life was going and what has been going on. Patrick walked in as they were saying bye.

"Good conversation?" Patrick asked once she put the phone down.

"Amazing!" She said as they were walking in to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" He questioned.

"Monica Geller. We had a good catch up. Rachel and her can come to the wedding, I invited her fiancé. If that is ok with you?" Shelagh and Patrick starting talking about the wedding and Patrick told Shelagh that Tim was excited to come home.

Xox

2 weeks later, the wedding is the next day Tim was out of hospital getting used to his calipers, Shelagh got her dress but had seconds throughs on it and Patrick and Tim were going on there stag do tonight.

Shelagh was going to be staying in a hotel and then in the morning she would be going to Chummy's house to get ready with the girls. Shelagh couldn't wait to see Monica and Rachel at the wedding tomorrow, they had so much more things to talk about.

Xox

The next day, Shelagh was on her way to Chummy's when she saw Patrick walking around.

"Hello Shelagh!" Patrick said excitedly.

"Hello Patrick! How are you and Timothy?" Shelagh asked happily.

"Good, Tim is excited and so am I. How are you?" Patrick replied,

Xox

3 hours later, Chummy had made Shelagh's new lace dress. The girls had painted Shelagh's nails and done her makeup.

"Fred will be here to take you and the girls to the church soon." Chummy told Shelagh while the girls got into their bridesmaids dresses.

"Great, thank you for your help." Shelagh thanked her for all the help.

"No problem!" Chummy replied.

Xox

Later at the church, everyone had arrived, Shelagh, the bridesmaids and sister Julienne were all in the back room getting ready to go down the aisle. Shelagh was getting more nervous by the minute. The bridesmaids and sister Julienne could tell.

"Shelagh come and sit down." Trixie said in a calming tone. Shelagh went and sat down. She was calming down more now.

Xox

A few minutes later, Sister Julienne went to see if they were ready and came back in. "Shelagh they're ready." She handed the bouquet to Shelagh and the bridesmaids then went to sit down.

"Shelagh you're going to be ok." Jenny explained as they were getting ready to walk down the aisle.

The music played, they walked down the aisle. They got to the alter, Patrick removed Shelagh's veil, then took her hands in his.

The vows were exchanged, rings were exchanged, kisses were exchanged and hugs were exchanged. Shelagh and Patrick walked down the aisle holding hands. They were off to the reception. Everyone would be there before them.

The newly married couple walked into the parish hall. Friends and family were there, they congratulated the couple. Monica and Rachel came up to them.

"Shelagh!" Rachel squealed as they walked up.

"Rachel, Monica!" Shelagh squealed.

"Dad who are they?" Timothy whispered to his dad.

"Shelagh's school friends." Patrick whispered back.

"It's been so long." Monica said.

"I know! Sorry this is Patrick. Patrick, Monica. Monica, Patrick. Patrick, Rachel. Rachel, Patrick." Shelagh introduced them.

"Hey Patrick." Monica said.

Xox

20 minutes later, they were all seated. Shelagh, Patrick, Tim, Mon, Chandler, Rachel, the bridesmaids and Patrick friends from medical school were seated on a table together.

"So where did you and Patrick meet?" Questioned Rachel. Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, we worked together, I was at the Nonnatus and Patrick is the doctor and works with the Nonnatuns. We have worked together for ten years." Shelagh said not telling the whole story.

Xox

• **New chapter coming soon xoxo•**


End file.
